


眷侣

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, 艾利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	眷侣

上

一

三笠.阿克曼拖着行李箱拐进楼门口，冷风吹得她鼻尖发红。姑娘提起行李箱毫不费力地走上楼梯，一边暗暗地想希望素未谋面的表亲不要太难相处。

这辈子的三笠.阿克曼出生在国外，喜好锻炼的姑娘漂亮的八块腹肌成了父母的阴影。

“亲爱的，我认为你还是回东方生活吧，听说那边的姑娘都很淑女。”阿克曼先生站在三笠面前，把手搭在丫头肩膀上，目光温和，“我们其实担心你嫁不出去。”

三笠一边思考着这辈子的父母画风突变，一边想着要不要告诉他们其实八块腹肌可以像切菜一样砍杀巨人的战士比只会提着蕾丝裙跳舞的小姐强得多，觉得解释巨人是什么太麻烦，三笠阿克曼放弃了说话。

这丫头的沉默被阿克曼夫妇当成了默许。

阿克曼夫人轻轻拍了拍三笠的手腕，“我们相信你亲爱的，你的伯伯姑姑和表哥都很好相处，你表哥，”阿克曼夫人顿了顿，“是个挺好相处的人。”她的语句有些飘忽不定，随后又弯了一双眼睛。“你应该去东方感受感受。”

注视着雄心勃勃打算实施淑女改造计划的母亲，三笠想了想，还是说道 ：“我觉得各方面都表明我会发育成一个alpha，你们根本不该担心我嫁人的问题。”

“你说得对，亲爱的。”阿克曼先生点头，“那你就带一个淑女回家。”

就这样被父母送回国内的三笠.阿克曼站在所谓的表亲家的地址前面，按响了门铃。

看见开门的人，三笠觉得自己的脸黑了，她感觉到对方的眼皮也在狂跳。

——她忘了那个矮子实际上也姓阿克曼了。

“啊，矮子。”短暂地为了表达不爽，三笠说了一句，接着她就被人一下子敲了脑袋，顶着刺鼻的烟味看到了凯尼.阿克曼痞笑的一张脸。

“我还真不知道还有别人敢叫他矮子，丫头你干得不错。”

迎着凯尼调笑的语气，三笠阴郁的表情对上了对面同样无语的一张脸。

二

利威尔从开始记事起，记忆就是一家孤儿院，孤儿院的院长喜欢揍小孩而且脾气暴躁，没错就是凯尼阿克曼。即使拥有完整的记忆，碍于身体的局限性，儿童版的利威尔总是摆着一副冷漠的表情，这种违和的现象引起了凯尼的注意。

明显忘了上辈子记忆的凯尼阿克曼，在盘问了这小子对于自己身世所知不多的记忆之后，拿出一张照片，叼着一根烟比对了半天，接着在利威尔的注视下掏出了手机。

“喂，库利尔，我觉得我找到你弄丢的儿子了。”

“对老子觉得这下子就是我外甥，你快来认领一下。”

听着这通谈话的利威尔用力掐了掐太阳穴，思考着上辈子是彻底的孤儿是不是更好一些。

赶过来的库利尔有着和利威尔记忆中母亲一模一样的脸，母亲的直觉总是伟大的，库利尔笑着把利威尔搂紧怀里，眼泪弄得利威尔满衣服都是。

“孩子……我是你妈妈，你不用这么紧张。”库利尔哽咽着说。

因为衣服上沾满了眼泪又不好直接推开母亲，浑身僵硬的利威尔有了叹气的冲动。

“库利尔你真的不记得这孩子的爸是谁了吗？”凯尼拖着下巴，看着来来去去飞快地把地板变得光亮的小子，在被那小子瞪了一眼之后认命地开始擦玻璃，“我觉得这玻璃都能反光了啊，哎，我记得咱俩都没洁癖吧?”

回答他的是库利尔不住摇着的头，“我真不记得了，但是这是我儿子绝对错不了，没有几个人在婴儿时期就有那么漂亮的死鱼眼的。”

利威尔差点没拿住手中的扫帚，看了一眼不靠谱的两个所谓家长，觉得找到亲人的那种丝丝缕缕的喜悦丢了一些。

听到表妹要搬过来生活的时候，利威尔就想过那个所谓的表妹有可能是三笠.阿克曼。

“你表妹可是有八块腹肌的漂亮姑娘，”库利尔有些担忧地说着，“你要和她好好相处。”——怎么听起来都不放心的样子。

从库利尔的描述中，利威尔敢肯定那个未曾谋面的表妹就是三笠.阿克曼。

“我总觉得利威尔和三笠相处地很怪，”库利尔和凯尼咬耳朵，“可是那分明就是个很温柔的孩子，怎么就不能和那漂亮姑娘好好相处呢？”

“那分明就是最凶的姑娘和最凶的小子好吧，”凯尼挑眉 ，“搞卫生看着跟打架似的。”

对于孩子们关系担忧着的库利尔把三笠和利威尔叫到面前，“三笠，嗯，我们家利威尔是不是有什么地方不好相处的？你和姑姑说，姑姑叫他改。”

……利威尔觉得自己其实是得了个便宜妈妈。

“并没有，”三笠理了理头发，黑眼睛注视着库利尔，“我挺喜欢他的，相处得也不错，那只是气场不和。”

与三笠淡定的回答不同，利威尔第一次听到这丫头这么认真地说着听起来不可思议的话，还是有些惊讶的。

三

利威尔在擦拭他的刀面。

已经沾过那小鬼的血的刀，永远也不会干净了。

他垂着眼看着刀面，握着抹布的手机械地上下移动，军靴踩在地面上的声音逐渐靠进，女兵在他身边站定，理了理飘起的红围巾。

她注视着利威尔擦拭到面的动作，“这句话现在说已经晚了。”姑娘的表情有些别扭，看起来轻轻地吸了一口气，“我很感谢在真正时期您对艾伦的照顾。”

她注视着那修长的手指握着抹布在刀面上上下动作，觉得那刀片的光有些刺眼，“我只问您一个问题，”她的声音带上了压抑的颤抖，“艾伦的愿望。”

她看到利威尔手上的动作停住了。

“那个愿望，您愿意帮他实现吗。”

她坚定的眼神出现了些许茫然，仿佛透过重重迷雾看到了恍若昨日的景象。

遍体鳞伤的艾伦，被重重铁链捆绑，脸上有着带着血印的鞭痕，那双明亮的眼睛里闪烁着近乎绝望的光芒，乞求般地看向他面前的人。

那个一向高傲的男人跪坐在艾伦面前，不顾地上的尘土弄脏她的衣服，伸出手，轻轻拍了拍 艾伦的手背，那双锋利的眼睛中，目光却是温和的，“你想说什么。”

他凑近艾伦，青年的呼吸喷洒在他耳边。

“下辈子……下辈子，请您……和我在一起。”

那时三笠站得离他们很远，她却觉得她能读懂艾伦的悲伤，能读懂那句话的口型。她的角度看不清利威尔是否说了什么，她最后一眼看见艾伦，是在那张已经被酷刑折磨的狼狈的脸上，窥见一丝释然的微笑。

混乱的脚步声打破了那二人的静谧，她远离了人群，没有去围观那最后的处决，她分明没看到那个人挥刀，却觉得自己听见了最残忍的声音。

艾伦最后的笑容刻在她的脑海里。

“您是答应了他的吧，您答应了艾伦。”她眼前的景象又清晰了起来，注视着她面前的男人，曾经的长官，固执地认为自己从那人紧抿的双唇中知道了答案。

“如果我下辈子见到您，一定要看牢您。”她的语气带上了些刻意的凶恶，眸中的悲伤被坚定的希冀代替，“直到艾伦找到您为止。”

这辈子的利威尔和艾伦还没有遇见 ，自然也就没有像庭审暴打那样让三笠不愉快的记忆。生活在轻松的社会环境下，不用担心生存与死亡，面对着不靠谱的亲人，这样的氛围或多或少都改变了一些上辈子一直相处得相当别扭的两个人——虽然也没有多么相亲相爱就是了。

三笠向库利尔袒露内心对“表哥”的尊重就是一个不错的开始。

三笠.阿克曼这丫头态度的部分转变是让利威尔有些意外的——有些方面还让利威尔相当不适应。

他按着太阳穴靠在椅子里，双眼发花地看着桌子上摊开的书本，手指沉重到握不了笔。接着他更加头疼地看到现在身份是他表妹的三笠踩着拖鞋大踏步向他走过来，把冒着热气的一杯褐色液体砸在桌子上，“喝药。”想了想那姑娘又补充道：“不许再倒掉。”

现在这个社会并不信奉什么三面墙壁女神，他们信奉老天爷或者上帝。

如果老天给你一些东西，那么他绝对会拿走你一些东西——这句话他妈的太对了。这辈子被赐予了家人的利威尔，相应地被塞给了一副让他相当恼火的，反复无常的身体。如果这副身体没有生病，那么他依旧可以用觉醒后阿克曼强有力的拳头震慑一群人，当然说过了这是在没有生病的情况下，偏头痛是一种难缠的毛病，再加上他还容易重感冒，每次生病的时候利威尔都有把自己拆了重组的冲动。

“你是怎么做到一边免疫力不好一边那么会打架的，简直是精分体质啊。”凯尼说着敲了一下他的脑袋，“没准儿你上辈子是个特别能打的人，厉害到让人害怕，于是造物主吸取了教训。”

三笠那丫头似乎为了体现以前没来得及表示的所谓感激，在他生病的时候臭着一张脸寸步不离地照顾他，在他倒掉过一次药之后瘟神一样亲自监督他喝药。

“小鬼，其实那些恶心地像大便一样的药根本没用。”

十岁也是不小的年龄差，利威尔曾经受不了地向三笠抱怨过。

那之后三笠就不怎么逼着他喝药了。

但是每次他生病的时候三笠依旧会寸步不离。

“喂，小鬼，我又不是生活不能自理。”并不适应被照顾的感觉，又因为是好意不能用拳头拒绝，最后利威尔用烦闷的声音嘟囔道。

“我是在履行作为表妹的义务，”三笠一本正经地道，“你别忘了姑姑说的那件事。”

——那件事是利威尔对这副身体不满的巅峰。

三笠是一位觉醒地相当早的alpha，这么想着的库利尔打量了一下已经上高中的利威尔的身高，看了那刚刚从一次偏头痛中解脱出来的儿子，“利威尔，我觉得你应该会变成一个omega。”

库利尔悲伤的预言在利威尔高三的那一年成真了，暑假的时候利威尔把三笠踢出房间，接着度过了噩梦般的第一次发情期。

“虽然你表哥在不生病的情况下可以打垮alpha，可是他会生病的呀，”库利尔微笑地看着三笠，“呐，三笠，在必要的时候保护哥哥不受色狼侵扰是妹妹的天职吧。”

“虽然不管从哪个角度看你都不是可以隐忍犯罪的那种omega，”三笠撇嘴，“大概除了艾伦就没人喜欢你这种的了，”丝毫没有注意到自己无意中贬低了挚友品位的三笠说道，“但是我确实得在你见到艾伦之前保证你不会恋爱。”这样想着的三笠恶狠狠补充道：“对，即使你们一直见不到让你单身一辈子。”

四

三笠对于要看牢利威尔的这一誓言做到了绝对的尽职尽责，以至于她矫枉过正的行为在“自由之翼”高中都有了传言。

——知道吗。那个叫三笠的是个超级兄控。

——去你妹的！

三笠很想这么骂道。

但是她目前的辩驳并不是多么有力。

毕竟每周都搜查写给表哥的情书然后把它们全部烧掉，寸步不离地跟着表哥返校，恨不得每个晚上都去搜查男生宿舍，还有义正言辞地帮自家表哥拒绝一切告白。

虽然对于这一切迹象，三笠都想说，去你妈的。

我不过是为了艾伦。

为了撇清自己兄控的嫌疑，三笠意识到自己得采取别的方法。

在高三的最后一次花名册填写中，利威尔终于填上了他觉醒过晚的性别，之后他的性别迅速在学校里炸开了锅。

“你是说能够把你揍得爬不起来的矮子其实是个omega吗？”

“除了身高没有一点像omega吧。”

“可是你仔细想的话皮肤和身材都不错的，哦，还有根本看不出来年龄的一张脸。”

“这样的omega 会嫁不出去的。”

——事实证明最后这条担忧几乎是多余的，即使在性别公布之后依旧有许多男男女女跑来向冷面学长告白。

每次三笠都会在利威尔说话之前开口。

“他已经有喜欢的人了。”

但是这句话并不是一直那么奏效，上小学的三笠在利威尔都上大学之后，还是要忙着监督追求者。

“他已经有男朋友了。”

三笠这么说道。

很快不见人影的男朋友又被视为传言。

“他有男朋友了，比他小，比他高，比他傻。”

自从三笠面不改色地说出这个形容之后，追求利威尔的人终于变得稀少了，他周围的朋友开始热衷于给他做思想工作，劝他择偶的标准不要那么想不开。

“喂，小鬼，你不觉得你在添乱么。”利威尔皱着眉说道。

“我又没有说错，”三笠挑眉，“你得等艾伦。”

利威尔走出大学的那一年，自由之翼高中来了一位新的校长，那位校长有着高挑的个子，金色的头发。

“真是可惜，利威尔学长那样的传奇人物彻底远离自由之翼了。”

参加自由之翼附属初中入学仪式的三笠，盯着校长埃尔温史密斯那熟悉的发际线，回过头来看着学姐，“相信我，他一定得回来教书。”

三笠知道同学的母亲是老中医的时候曾经特地去拜访过一次，之后给利威尔写了一封长长的电子邮件，里面详细叙述了治疗药房，并且也别备注了不许倒药。

利威尔实习后拿到了第一笔工资，想了许久，还是给三笠买了一条牛仔裤。

“真谢谢你没给我买裙子。”三笠说道。

三笠说中了，埃尔温史密斯凭着旁人无法匹敌的交情以及专业的挖墙脚能力，愣是把已经成为阿克曼教授的利威尔从大学里挖了回来，变成了自由之翼的老师。

三笠在看到利威尔回到高中任职之后，写了一封跨国电子邮件。

To爱尔敏

你那边情况怎么样 。

五

如果你还记得三笠出生在国外，那么我们现在要交代的是，她有两个重要的邻居，爱尔敏和艾伦。

三笠 走之前郑重地握住爱尔敏的手。

“没准儿我会碰到矮子，所以，艾伦就交给你了。”

面对着没有回想起来任何事的艾伦，爱尔敏觉得沉重的使命感压在他的肩头。

于是本着防患于未然的心态，爱尔敏从艾伦进入青春期起，就开始在对方耳边念叨。

“你有喜欢的人了，他比你老，比你矮，比你厉害，比你暴力，还有洁癖。”

艾伦目瞪口呆地听着，“但是爱尔敏。”他说，“你确定我是这么想的吗？我是说，这听起来不像是在找虐吗。”

……我一直觉得你以前就是在找虐。爱尔敏把这句话咽了下去，“没错的，艾伦，你得相信我。我和我爷爷学过占卜学，你的命中注定就是这样子的。”

……艾伦觉得自己有些悲哀。

被爱尔敏念叨多了，潜意识里艾伦都快把这当成事实了。

“我又喜欢的人了，他比我老，比我矮，比我暴力，还有洁癖。”条件反射性对着向自己告白的女生说出这句话之后，艾伦垂头丧气地回到爱尔敏身边，“身为一个alpha，”他说，“我想被看成择偶障碍的我找不到omega了。”

爱尔敏吸了一口气，“并不，”他拍着艾伦的肩膀，“你还有你的命中注定。”

艾伦在高二那年回到了国内。

利威尔看着耶格尔家成为自己家的邻居，看着那个小鬼熟悉的笑脸再次映照在阳光下，三笠站在他旁边。“你看，完全没有帮倒忙，现在你见到艾伦了。”

艾伦去利威尔家做客的第一天是他为数不多的黑色记忆，从踏进房门的那一刻开始就被赶去洗澡，之后从头发到指甲都被狠狠的检查了一遍，接着听完三笠对于利威尔的介绍，看着能反光的地板，艾伦有些愣地问道：“你就是比我老，比我暴力，还有洁癖的那个人吗？”

他被一脚踩到地上。

“小鬼，你真是欠收拾了。”

三笠瞟了一眼利威尔踩在艾伦身上的脚，“需要我再补上一脚么。”

两个人糟得不能再糟的，新的第一印象。

六

知道那个一见面就揍了自己一顿的人是自己的数学老师，艾伦几乎蔫吧了。

一脚踹翻alpha的人是omega，爱尔敏三笠你们在逗我吧。

高中生的抵触心理来得也快，去得也快，改变的契机相当简单。不过就是家人碰巧都不在的时候，被邻居老师带着去看病顺便被细致照顾了一番，那次之后艾伦就得出了这位老师虽然看起来很凶其实很温柔的结论。

这么想着，再加上两个人又是邻居，拜访的次数多了，两个人就熟悉了许多。在对方的监督下完成作业，去对方家蹭饭，实在忙到不行衣服直接是对方帮忙洗了都是常有的事，艾伦觉得利威尔对他很好，不只是老师对学生，邻居对邻居，好得都有些迁就。

偏偏对方还是个并不善于表达的人，一边做着这些一边又是别别扭扭的神情，让艾伦在察觉到丝丝感动的同时，又生出了一些别样情绪，他觉得这个老师很可爱。

七

艾伦做了一个梦，那个梦里他在墙壁之外穿梭，与巨大的怪物搏斗，最后被自己后方的人类逼上绝路，他流着眼泪醒来，记得梦里另一个人那熟悉的面孔。

利威尔在第二天上课的时候，就知道艾伦八成是想起什么了。

那小子用那样一种忧伤又体贴的眼神看着他。

果然，放学后艾伦就跟到了他的家里，把自己和利威尔锁在了房间里面。

“为什么是那种表情，”利威尔眯起眼睛质问道，“难道不应该是怨恨的表情，不应该有些最起码的埋怨吗，我可是送你上黄泉的人。”

艾伦却用更加忧伤的眼神看着他，“因为这个您才对我这么好吗。您觉得愧疚？可是我知道亲手完成那件事的您是最伤心的，我至少带着您的许诺离开了，却把您一个人丢下了那么久。”

他走上前去，拥住对方，骨骼相撞。

“我回来了。”

艾伦把怀抱着的一大作业放在办公桌上，看了一下正在批改作业的人，观察到对方笔尖明显地滞然，便望向那称不上好的脸色。

“您又头痛了吗？”他轻声问道。

“啧，小子，管好你自己的事。我自己会注意。”

艾伦显然是不相信对方会好好休息，正色道，“现在又没人，我帮您按一下吧。”

青年有力的指肚按在皮肤上，一点点缓解着针扎般的疼痛，利威尔半眯着眼睛，微微仰起头来，对上那双体贴的，温柔地眼睛。

“艾伦，”他轻声说道。

“我在。”青年笑了。

青年深吸了一口气，挺直脊背，又深吸一口气，后背被人拍了一把，“砍巨人你都不怕，倒是怕高考。”

“那不一样，巨人还是无脑的比价多，高考题就是成堆的智慧巨人。”艾伦叹口气，再次振作精神，让自己看起来一点都不紧张。

“认真答。”利威尔帮艾伦整理了一下衣领，皱了一下眉，不太情愿地补充道，“我在外面等你。”

艾伦冲他笑了，把他整个人圈在怀里，狠狠地抱了一下，这才向考场走去。

“有你那句话我就敢打赌他考的会不错。”三笠经过利威尔身边的时候，这么说道。

那真是难忘的一天，再次成为毕业班老师的利威尔跟着别的老师一起提前上班。

艾伦拿着A大的录取通知书走进办公室，当众拥抱了利威尔老师。

“等我回来，我就和您结婚。”

那时候利威尔僵在原地。

耳边是澳路欧的咂舌声，米克的口哨声，韩吉的狂笑声。

中

一

韩吉严肃地坐在利威尔对面，故作严肃的表情恰恰是为了掩盖他现在的一头雾水。“艾伦都在电话里说他很快就回来了，你在紧张什么？担心他会用太不靠谱的求婚方式吗？”

并不。利威尔思索了一下，敲了敲桌子，“我在思考要不要答应他的话。”

韩吉差点儿把茶喷出来，“那小子喜欢你两辈子了，不答应他结婚的话你对的起良心吗。你不就是觉得上辈子砍了小天使，又不知道自己到底是喜欢还是爱，觉得不负责任吗。那你最好的表达你的回报的方式，就是和艾伦结婚，生一个小耶格尔。”

利威尔看起来还想反驳什么。

“难道你找到了除了艾伦之外更加合适的alpha？这是不可能的吧。”

他从逆光中走来，他长得那么高了，他把他揽进怀里，说。“对不起，让您久等了。”

韩吉最终和埃尔温他们一起参加了那场婚礼。

二

婚后许久都没有除了接吻之外的任何实质性进展，艾伦在苦恼之下曾经找到韩吉。

“他在矛盾什么吧或许，”韩吉拖着下巴，“比如，他知道你喜欢他，但是他却不能拿捏得住自己到底对你什么感觉，要不就是他 抗拒omega本能。”

长期服用抑制剂，一旦在时间上出现差错，再次出现的发情期简直是把人折磨的要命。

“我是艾伦，是艾伦。”

艾伦楼进怀里已经忍耐到极限的人，想起抑制剂的副作用，便一遍一遍吻着利威尔的发丝，试图让他放松，“是艾伦，请您交给我。”

“没关系的。”

“你 进行了永久标记吗？”发现表哥的香味发生变化后，三笠把艾伦找来问道。

“没有，”艾伦说，“我并没有结合，没有触碰他的隐子宫。”

他想起隐子宫内漫长射精的结果。

“我目前不会考虑的。我舍不得他受苦。如果他没有准备好。”

艾伦从椅子后面环住椅背，轻轻按压着靠进椅子里的人的额角。

他看着那紧皱的眉头一点点舒展开。

他俯下身来，轻轻地在眉心落下一吻。

接着他轻手轻脚地走出来，关上门，冲着门外偷看到一切的三笠眨眨眼睛。

他并不知道在他关上门后，利威尔睁开眼睛，轻轻眯成了一条细缝。

“艾伦，看着我。”利威尔扯住艾伦的领带把他拽向自己，伸出手环在对方肩膀上，“你想要再多一个家庭成员么。”

艾伦把他的手从自己肩膀上拿下来，吻了吻他的面颊。

“在治好你的头痛前我想我都不会那么做，我舍不得让你受苦。”

：你说利威尔和艾伦因为小孩问题不和？”韩吉掏着耳朵问道。

“矮子想要小孩的，艾伦舍不得。”三笠复述到。

“难得利威尔终于意识到它可以干什么，但是艾伦也是个好孩子啊。”韩吉眯起眼睛，“三笠，艾伦是没有胜算的。”

“你是什么意思？”艾伦轻声问道。

“意思就是，在格里沙耶格尔的呵护下那该死的头痛好了很多，”利威尔看起来并不是怎么高兴，那表情更像是有人把屋子弄脏了，“意思就是，我他妈的准备好了。”

“其实刚出生的小孩还是挺可爱的。”三笠和爱尔敏说道，“毕竟那孩子像艾伦。”

下

法兰：

我一直知道我有一位严谨严肃的数学老师，他平时不苟言笑却并不随意发火，洁癖严重，但是却拿着会在粉笔灰粘在袖子上急需清洗的时候先解答学生的问题，还有他可以完爆保安的战斗力——这点让我曾经一度以为他是一个alpha

当我在校园网上再次搜查老师资料的时候，我觉得世界跟我说了呵呵两个字。

我曾经想过，这样的以为老师，他会有什么样的家人。

我见过他的孩子。

比我小很多很多届。

又机灵又乖巧，上自由之翼附属小学。

我又在一个雨天见到了他的先生。

他那位英俊的先生专门来给他送伞，我看着他们一家三口打着伞在雨中走远。

伊莎贝尔

我永远不懂为什么艾伦 主编要管杂志社的名字叫《调查兵团 》，看在销量 不错的份上，我还是不追究的好。

我曾经以为我年轻的主编还是单身。

直到我见到他家先生。

似乎是来给主编送什么东西的，我看到他们拥抱，短暂地亲吻。

那位先生走后，主编的工作热情似乎更加高涨了些。

“是不是很帅气。”主编笑得和花一样望着先生离去的门。

他又拿出一张照片，‘

“这是我儿子。”

这样秀恩爱简直不能忍，我觉得我应该找一个对象了。

Fin


End file.
